traped
by clare13
Summary: clary is taken will she escape? will someone find her before its to late? rated M lemons and dark themes including kidnaping (duh) and rape you have been warned. this is my first fanfic (plz review)
1. together- chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments**

 **Warning; this is a dark story including rape, you've been warned**

 **Warning** **lemon**

 **Clary pev**

I'm at a bar with Simon it's loud we can barely hear each other talk. As he goes on about his band I daydream of jace, oh jace jace jace , he is so perfect I love him so much. I imagine him, his beautiful body. We haven't had sex yet I don't really know if he wants me, I mean look at me I'm not pretty or anything. So why would he want me? He could have any girl he likes and he chose me? Why? "Clary" I snap out of my thoughts "hello anybody home?" Simon says " yes hello Simon " we have to yell to be heard. "You alright clary" Simon says with a condensed tone I just look at him he understands right away, " alright then let's get you home". I nod and we leave the ridiculously loud bar.

The institute

i head strait for my room, its late so no one will be up i hope. i walk past the fight ring and there he is. his amber eyes, Jace. he sees me and walks over. "hay" he says puling me into a deep kiss. i cut the kiss short and he frowns "whats wrong". i shake my head. "its-" he cuts me of "dont you dare say its nothing, i know its something" i look around biting my lip and say "not here."

we are eat his bedroom now. we sit on the bed,"so" he says "whats wrong." i take a deep breath " why me?" he looks taken back "why me? why do you want me? i mean look at me im not desirable at all, im ugly. my chest is so flat i look like a 12yo boy." he smiles at me "what?" he takes my head in my hand "i'm looking at you. what i see is a beautiful amazing strong woman, with firery red hair that lights up my world and gorgeous green eyes, i love you clary fairchild and dont EVER say your not beautiful!" oh my god that was so cheesy but i cant tell him that. "i love you too jace" i kiss him, hard. he pulls me onto his lap without breaking the kiss. i pull of his shirt and admire his amazing chest. i just stare at it. he chuckles and kisses me again but deeper this time. he pulls at he ham of my shirt, i take it off. he smiles "see not flat chested" i smack him playfully. he kisses my neck then collar bone and is at my breasts now he look at them then at me then at my bra ad back to me again. i smile and nod he undoes my bra hastily and throughs it across the room. he starts at my neck and works his way down to my boobs, he kisses them and then he starts sucking on my left boob. i moan and i feel him smile, he takes his hand and massages the right boob. i moan again. he is swirling tong around my nipple and flicking the other. i moan again and arch my back, then i go for his belt. i wip it of then get his jeans by the belt loops and pull as hard as i can, both jeans snd boxers come of. OH MY GOD, he is huge, is it gonna fit? "like what you see" i swallow, hard and nod. jace chuckles and goes for my pants. im only in my undies now. only a peace of fabric separates us, so i take it away. we kiss deeper and more passionately than ever before. jace flips us and kisses my neck then shoulder, collar bone my boobs, stomach, i moan, then my hips and thighs. now he is at my entrance. he licks it, oh god. he draws circles around my clit. oh my god, i moan and arch my back. "jace" i moan he is so good then he goes down my pussy and is at my entrance, he goes in. his tong dances around my insides i love it. "jace" i moan "oh my god ... jace" i moan again im getting wetter my moans are getting louder i think im about to climax, he stops. i pout and jace smiles "not yet." he rubs me my stomach boobs back and thighs, then he says "are you ready?" i look at him and smile "ive been ready for ages now hurry up" he smiles at me and lines up with me. he looks at me as if for permission and i nod. he puts his tip an and i gasp. oh my god i knew it hurt but holy shit. "you all right, we can stop if you like" i shake my head "im fine just give me a minute." we wait his tip in me "ok keep going" i say. he goes in slowly but it still hurts like a bitch. i bite my lip to stop a gasp it hurts so bad. i accidentally grab his shoulder and pull towards me, worst mistake ever. i gasp and cringe, he is fully inside of me. "oh my god, im sorry" jace says "its not your fault" i reply. he waits for me to get used to his size. i nod for him to start. at first it hurts then pain turns to pleasure, my face relaxes and i start to moan even tho he is still going slow. then be picks up the pace. he goes faster and faster. it feels so goos. he moans "clary" i return the fever "jace." our body's in sync. pleasure bursting through both of us we moan "clary" "jace" i moan again. he somehow gets faster im screaming his name and he is screaming mine. then the best feeling i have ever known, its like fireworks of pleasure exploding in my body. i orgasmed. he doed not stop thrusting with each thrust more explosives go of. the he screams my name over and over " clary ...oh clary" he has climaxed too.  
we both slump on the bed exhausted i smile and kiss jace. "you are amazing i tell him" he smiles not to bad yourself" he replies. we fall asleep in each others arms. oh god i love him so much.

 **hope you liked the first chapter. sorry if its short i dient really know what to write about, this is my first fanfic so tell me want you want to see. dont worry this story will take a turn for the worst there will be lots of drama and mystery. please review and be honest with it.**


	2. taken- chapter 2

_**hi back at it again had a bit of writer's block.**_

 _ **WARNING: this story is DARK and I don't own the mortal instruments, if I did would be rich and I'm DEFINITELY NOT.**_

 _CLARY PEV_

I can't believe I did it. I had sex with Jace and it was so good. I bite my lip thinking about the events of earlier tonight. I'm still lying in his bed naked so is he I roll over and look at him. he is so peaceful so... hot. I sigh and Jace sturs. he slowly opens his eyes and then smiles at me, I smile back. he kisses me deeply, then I see the time "shit" I jump up and start to put my clothes on. "what? what's wrong?" he says with a slightly sad tone i "it's so late! I told my mum that I would stay at home tonight. With all the daemon attacks she has been so worried, so I promised her I would." " oh ok" Jace jumps up and starts getting ready. "what are you doing?" I ask him "what do you think I'm doing, getting ready to walk you home." I roll my eyes and he chuckles. "no Jace I'm fine. you don't have to take care of me, I can take care of myself." "no! I'm taking you home!" I pull my pants on as he finishes putting his shirt on "no Jace I'm going home by myself! training is going so well you know I can handle myself!" Jace thinks for a minute and sighs. "fine." he doesn't sound curtain but he knows he is not winning this argument. "thank you" I kiss him goodbye and leave the institute.

I'm waking home with a grin on my face with knowing what I did, but I can't help feel as if someone or something is watching me. I jump at my phone, it buzzed. I shake the feeling. it's Jace, why am I not surprised.

 **you home yet?**

no

but I can see my house and I'm fine

you know I can handle myself

 ** _I know, I just wanted to make sure you get home safe_**

 ** _message me when you get home_**

 ** _I love you :3 3_**

I will and I love you too 3

I love Jace so much I can't even start to des- I see something move behind me. a figure in a black hoodie. they move faster towards me, I know something isn't right. so I run I can see my house but I'm too late. They grab me from behind. They have one strong arm wrapped around my waist pinning my arms down and the other holding my head covering my mouth so I can't scream, it laughs my head is tilted back on his shoulder it's a he, definitely a he. I can tell by his voice that seems familiar. I kick and try to scream but his grip is too tight. "goodnight" he says is the creepiest voice ever then pain on my head and then... black

* * *

wake in a dark room on a bed that has springs poking out, I can feel them I try to sit up but the pain in my head forbids it. i touch my head, its wet i try to look but its too dark so i smell it ... blood. then a door opens and the light goes on. it's a small room with a concrete floor, natural light only blinding white artificial lights. there is a toilet and shower out in the open no glass no nothing. i look at my kidnapper but he is wearing a mask. he walks over to me. "so, you're awake... took you long enough." his voice is disturbingly calm. I take a shuddering breath "why do want me... why me?" i mean to sound mad but it comes out scared and jittery. the man laughs "why do i want you? well just take a look at yourself... and I want something, something I can't get without you." he is so calm when he says it the way he says everything. like he didn't just kidnap me "what? what do you want from me" he just smiles "i believe you have something no shadow hunter can do... you can make new runes" it sinks in that he will do whatever he needs to has what he wants. I finally sit up and look into his eyes they're like empty pits, emotionless objects to examine things with. he grabs my shoulders and pushes me down on the bed. a pain shoots through my head where he must have hit to get me here. "you ready little sister?" fear strikes in me i grab his mask and pull it of. im more terrified than ever before. he kisses me and I turn my head to the side and punch him in the face. he just grabs my wrists and continues.

* * *

 ** _ok so if its short soz but I have to go out now and id rather get this out now. please follow if you want to keep up with the story. favorite if you are enjoying it so far and please, please review_**


End file.
